conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Genesis
Welcome to Project Genesis, an actual constructed world project (imagine that!). Here we all work together to fully flesh out the world of Sabel in the Himaya system. Everything about this world, from alternate cultures, history, and linguistics to biology, climate and ecology can be explored to the fullest extent. But before we embark on this journey, this is after all, the Conworlds Wiki and run by a bunch of hardass grammar Nazis people who care about quality, so let's start with some rules. Official states/regions Rules Getting started :Before working on the project, make sure you: #Are able to write in English legibly and proficiently. #Know how to edit and format wiki articles. #Familiarize yourself with the project's existing canonical information (read, read, read). #Are a member on Conworld's Discord server (link here). #Know exactly what part of the project you wish to work on. General rules *Humans are the only advanced and sapient species. No other intelligent "races" or "species" are allowed including fantasy or sci-fi stock races (e.g. aliens, dwarves, elves, etc.). *Human races that are biologically the same as OTL are permitted, but must biologically be reasonable and fair. Deliberately overpowered races including those which are genetically modified or endowed with particularly advantageous genes are prohibited.'' *Magic, in a very limited form and scale, does exist in this world. Certain forms will be accepted only on a case-by-case basis. Technology is allowed, including inventions that do not exist in OTL, but technology level must be time-appropriate (no cars in a region when the world has not even developed the steam engine in that time period). *All land claims much be no greater than one million square kilometers for sparsely population nations (such as Algeria, Kinshasa-Congo, and Sudan), less than 500,000 square kilometers for nations with densities greater than 100 people per square kilometer (such as France, Vietnam, and Italy). *Any large land claims greater than one million square kilometers must be divided into smaller nations, and will be authorized on a case-by-case basis. You must express interest in committing to the request and multi-nation development scheme, and have a clear idea of what you intend to do with the region before requesting the land. News and announcements *Project Genesis is being revamped and reorganized, with all former contributors invited to return to the project. Anyone who was not active at the time of the project's rebirth will have their natives removed from the map, and will have to rejoin under new rules and regulations for the sake of balance and fairness. That is all. ~Viva Contributors Content Current Subprojects See also: List of subprojects for Project Genesis *Assai *Kaishuri *Vespia *Cadisia *Bersania *Aurionea *Ramvokism *Zheaniism *Vitrea *Aurattism *Project *Project Completed Content to be Approved *Content *Content *Content *Content *Content *Content *Content *Content *Content *Content Navigation Map Canon Project Genesis Map (Continents).svg|Continents of the planet Project Genesis Map (blank).svg|Blank map of the planet with national divisions (equirectangular projection) Project Genesis Map (Major Rivers).svg|Major rivers map of the planet Project Genesis Map (Geography).svg|Geographical map of the planet Project Genesis Map (Climate).svg|Climate map of the planet Project Genesis Map (World Map w. Names).svg|Nations of the planet Project Genesis Map (Vespian invasions).svg|Vespian colonies and invasions Obselete *''Obsolete/retconned'' Project Genesis Map.png|Map of the world (Rectangular equidistant)* Project Genesis General Circulation.jpg|Map of the general wind circulation* Project Genesis Map (Wagner).png|Map of the world (Wagner projection)* Timeline of Project Genesis Category:Project Genesis Category:Worlds Category:Meta pages